I Love You, Sir
by viiyoung
Summary: "Taukah kau kalau tidak diperhatikan konon kelinci bisa mati kesepian." This FF dedicated to HUNHAN! [GS for uke]


_**I LOVE YOU, SIR**_

 **Summary : Taukah kau kalau tidak diperhatikan konon kelinci bisa mati kesepian.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **Other Cash :**

 **PARK CHAN YEOL**

 **BYUN BAEK HYUN**

 **KIM JONG IN**

 **DO KYUNG SOO**

 **Note :**

 **FF ini berunsur GS (Gender switch) so jika tidak berminat silahkan klik back karna Vii tidak memaksa untuk membaca FF absurd ini.**

-00- SO HAPPY READING -00-

Viiyoung

Present

 _ **I LOVE YOU, SIR**_

"Luhan apa kau ada waktu sore ini? Aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengadakan kencan buta?" ajak yeoja imut bereyeliner tersebut

"Sore ini kurasa aku tak bisa. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, tapi terima kasih atas ajakanmu, Baek" jawab Luhan dengan mengemasi barang-barangnya

"Oh ayolah hani-e apakah kau tak bosan dengan status menjomblo mu taukah kau ini kencan buta ke 7 yang kau tolak, atau kau sudah memiliki kekasih selama ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang mengerikan untuk Luhan

"Ani.. hanya saja aku memang tidak bisa maaf Baekie sayang.." ucapan Luhan pun terpotong dengan suara pintu kelas yang terbuka

"Oh masih ada kalian disini, bisakah kalian membantu saya? Kebetulan ada kalian, saya membutuhkan 2 orang" intrupsi saem berwajar datar.

"Oh ayolah saem ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang" jawab Baekhyun

"Saya bisa saem, biar saya saja yang membantu saem" tawar Luhan

"Baiklah ikut saya" jawab Saem tersebut

Saat Luhan hendak menyusul saem tersebut Baekhyun dengan iseng menarik tangan Luhan

"Bukankah kau masih ada urusan?" bisik Baekhyun

' _Memang karena urusanku dengan saem ini'_

"Ehm, iya sudahlah bukankah kau mau mengikuti kencan buta itu sudah sana pergi" balas Luhan

"Nona Xi" panggil Seonsaeng tersebut

"Iya saem" sahut Luhan dan berjalan kea rah seonsaeng tersebut.

-00-

Luhan Pov

' _Taukah kalian kenapa aku selalu menolak ajakan sahabatku untuk kencan buta? Jika kalian ingin bertanya seperti Baekieku, jawabanya adalah karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kepada mereka semua bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih.'_

"Saem tahu tidak, Baekhyun mengajak ku untuk mengikuti kencan buta lagi" kata luhan yang berjalan di belakang songsaengnim tersebut

"Lebih baik kalian belajar, kalian sudah kelas 3. Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian ujian? Kenapa masih memikirkan soal kencan buta?" jawabnya dengan datar sambil membuka pintu ruangannya

' _Ini lah alasan ku tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada semua bahwa kekasihku.. '_

"Tapi ini kali ke 7 aku menolak ajakannya sepertinya dia curiga" jawab ku ambil menutup pintu tersebut.

"Biarkan saja" sahutnya

' _Adalah orang ini, songsaeng nim tercintaku ..'_

"Pisahkan sesuai warna covernya jika sudah beri tanda pada setiap kelas" instruksinya

"Jadi saem membiarkan hubungan ini diketahui Baekhyun?" Tanya ku sambil memeluk beliau dari belakang

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan bagaimana jika dilihat orang" jawabnya sambil melepas pelukanku.

' _Selalu seperti ini_ .. _huft ..'_

"Baiklah – baiklah" jawab ku dengan mode sebal

"Jika kau tidak mau kau boleh pulang aku bisa membereskannya sendiri" sahutnya

"iya aku bantu mana" kata ku sambil menarik list yang harus dibereskan

Ya, dia adalah kekasihku yang menyebalkan, tidak ada kontak fisik di sekolah karena dia Songsaengnim disini. Kita hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama pada hari libur dan hari minggu dengan berjalan – jalan ditaman dan hanya bergandengan tangan, tidak lebih. Jika di hari biasa dia hanya meneleponku dan mengingatkanku untuk belajar bukankah saem idaman bahkan dia tidak menanyakanku apa aku merindukannya atau tidak.

Aku sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama 2 tahun. Saat pesta tahun baru 2 tahun lalu, dia menyatakan cinta padaku dan aku hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban karena aku terlalu senang. Aku tak menyangka songsaengnim yang ku kagumi ternyata membalas perasaanku. Semakin hari aku semakin menyukainya dan hingga sekarang hubungan kami semakin serius.

"Ini sudah" kata ku sambil memberikan list kepadanya

"Nanti malam aku traktir buble tea, aku jemput jam 7" jawabnya sambil melihat kertas yang ku berikan

' _Dasar tuan menyebalkan kenapa ku bisa mencintai orang seperti dia, rasakan ini'_

 **Duaagh** aku menendang kakinya untuk meluapkan emosi ku padanya saat ini.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil memegang kakinya

"Anda kira saya anak kecil yang bisa anda beri buble tea, salah sendiri setidaknya tatap saya saat anda berbicara dengan saya tuan Oh Sehun. Bukankah itu yang selalu anda ucapkan saat bersama saya" bentak ku padanya

"Iya tapi jangan menendang kaki ku." katanya yang terpotong oleh suara pintu terbuka.

"Selamat sore saem bisa kah saya menanyakan sesuatu pada anda tentang materi tadi" sela siswi dengan gaya centil melewati ku.

"Oh sini biar saya lihat" tawarnya

Menyebalkan bukan memiliki kekasih seorang guru yang di gandrungi setiap siswa maupun siswi satu sekolah, dari pada semakin panas melihat tingkah mereka ahkirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa berpamitan dengannya.

-00-

Author Pov

Matahari pergi maka datanglah sang bulan dan sinarnya yang menemani seorang Oh Sehun pemuda berparas menawan dengan wajah super datar andalannya yang akan berubah seketika jika sudah berhadapan dengan siswi cantik pujaan hatinya bernama Xi Luhan. Rutinitas kesehariannya setelah mengajar hanya menghabiskan waktu di apartmentnya, duduk didepan computer dengan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di sekolah menengah atas yang ia lakoni sekarang. Sayangnya ponselnya yang berdering mengganggu konsentrasinya, dengan berat hati ia menjawab tepelon tersebut.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya

"…."

"Kenapa tidak mati sekalian saja kau? oh ayolah itu hanya flu biasa jangan manja kau yoda!"

"…"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana 30 menit lagi" jawabnya sambil menatap foto seorang gadis dalam pelukannya.

Ia pun keluar dari "sarang"nya dan menuju apartment sahabat karibnya dengan membawakan obat untuk sahabat tercintanya, saking cintanya dengan sahabat seperjuangannya ingin rasanya Sehun membawakan racun untuknya karena dia harus keluar malam – malam hanya untuk mengantar obat dan bubur untuknya yang sedang sakit. Setibanya di apartment tersebut ia langsung masuk dan berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya. Dirasa tidak ada sahutan dari sahabatnya ia melangkah memasuki kamar sahabatnya tersebut.

Dia melihat seonggok manusia berbaring diranjang menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal dengan keadaan lampu yang padam.

"jadi kau benar – benar sakit? Ini makanlah bubur ini, aku akan mengambilkan mangkuk untukmu" katanya sambil membuka selimut tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia siapa yang ada dibalik selimut tersebut.

"Luhan."

-00-

Keadaaan hening menyelimuti ruang tamu apartment seorang Park Chan Yeol, bagaimana tidak terkejutnya Sehun melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menyuruh Chanyeol berbohong agar dia menemuinya karena hanya menginginkan bubur ini dan sandiwara Luhan serta Chanyeol berhasil 100% untuk membuat Sehun keluar dari apartmentnya.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini Luhan dan kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Hey, Dude! tenang lah kau menakut – nakuti dia."

"Diam lah Park aku tidak bertanya padamu"

"Aku bosan dirumah, semua pergi menjenguk Minseok eonni yang melahirkan dari tadi sore dan aku tidak diajak jadi aku main kemari" jawab Luhan

"Ke apartmen seorang laki-laki? Tak taukah kau itu sangat berbahaya Luhan." bentak Sehun

"Kenapa kau membentak ku? Aku hanya main ke apartment Chanyeol oppa, bukan kah kau sendiri yang melarang ku untuk main ke tempat orang yang tidak dikenal." kata Luhan sambil menangis.

Oh ingin Sehun menyeret rusa cantiknya dengan ekspresi tersebut yang membuatnya ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya.

"Aku memang melarang mu berkeliaran tidak jelas apa lagi bersama lelaki yang tidak dikenal, tapi Chanyeol juga laki-laki. Tak bisa kah aku menjaga dirimu? bagaimana jika Chanyeol.." jelas Sehun yang dipotong oleh Chanyeol dengans seenak jidatnya

"Hey Dude, aku tidak akan melukai rusa mu ini. Dia sudah seperti adik bagiku" lerai Chanyeol.

"Aish, sudahlah. Luhan ayo aku antar pulang" ajak Sehun

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau pulang dengan mu, wajah mu menyeramkan oppa" tolak Luhan sambil menepis tangan Sehun

"Luhan pulang bersama ku atau kuseret sekarang." ancam Sehun

"Iya aku pulang dengan mu" kata Luhan pasrah sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati Sehun dan Chanyeol

Kepala Sehun rasanya mau pecah melihat tingkah Luhan yang kadang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Akhirnya ia memilih menyusul Luhan menuju mobilnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti perjalanan kedua insan ini, Sehun menatap tajam jalanan didepannya dan Luhan yang menunduk nampak tak berniat untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya hingga tiba didepan rumah Luhan.

"Masuklah sudah malam dan jangan menagis lagi! Besok pagi aku jemput pukul 6." kata Sehun seraya menatap Luhan yang masih tak mau berbicara. "Lu, maaf tadi aku sempat membentak mu." lanjut Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

"Besok tak perlu menjemputku, aku mau berangkat dengan Baekhyun." kata Luhan sambil keluar dari mobil kekasihnya. "Taukah kau kalau tidak diperhatikan konon kelinci bisa mati kesepian." tambah Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Selamat malam Lu, aku akan meneleponmu nanti." kata Sehun yang tak dihiraukan oleh Luhan yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu coklat tersebut.

-00-

Sang bulan telah kembali pada posisinya dan telah digantikan oleh sang mentari yang masih malu – malu menampakan cahayanya. Kaki kecil Luhan berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan Seoul ditemani angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya, ia berjalan sendirian pagi hari ini dengan menenteng tas ransel kesayangannya menuju ke sekolah. Tanpa ia sadari seorang lelaki tinggi berparas tampan namun dingin dan berkacamata yang setia menepel dihidung mancungnya, lengan kemeja birunya dilipat sampai siku, tak lupa celana kain serta pantofel hitam khas seorang guru tengah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun pelakunya. Ia tau jika kekasihnya masih marah akan sikapnya kemarin malam. Kemarin saat ia hendak menelepon kekasihnya ponselnya tidak aktif, sepertinya Luhan sengaja mematikannya dan sekarang ia berjalan sendirian menuju ke sekolah.

Langkah Sehun terhenti dimana ia melihat Luhan tengah duduk di bangku halte Bis sambil menunduk dalam diam, hingga ahkirnya Sehun menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan berangkat dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oppa, kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan. Kenapa kau malah bertanya lagi kepadaku? Harusnya kau menjawabku terlebih dahulu nona Xi, dimana Baekhyun?" sahut Sehun

"Dia ada janji dengan lelaki yang bersamanya dikencan buta kemarin jadi aku berangkat sendiri, lalu kenapa oppa disini?" jawab Luhan

"Aku mau ke sekolah dan bukankah harus lewat sini?" kilah Sehun.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi tuan Oh, jarak apartment mu dengan sekolah lebih dekat ketimbang dari rumahku ke sekolah. Apa kau sudah menungguku sedari tadi"

"Kurasa seperti itu." jawab Sehun. "Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Iya, bukankah aku sudah mengenal Park Saem kenapa harus membentakku kemarin?" Tanya Luhan

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jangan main ke apartment Chanyeol jika tidak bersamaku." jawab Sehun

"Tapi bukankah kita sudah biasa, bahkan aku pernah menunggumu disana saat kau terjebak macet saat mau menjemputku." sela Luhan

"Tapi setidaknya aku akan kesana menjemputmu, tak taukah kau masyarakat tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan." jawab Sehun

"Selalu seperti itu, tak bisakah kau hidup tak mendengarkan mereka? Ini kisah kita mereka tak berhak ikut campur." balas Luhan

"Sudahlah jangan diungkit, aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin dan aku harap kau mau mengerti. Ayo, masuk! Bis menuju sekolah sudah datang." ajak Sehun.

-00-

Mereka berpisah saat turun di halte dekat sekolah, keadaan masih sepi tapi Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan secara terpisah, mereka tidak ingin membuat warga sekolah curiga jika mereka terlihat berjalan bersama-sama. Tak selang beberapa lama keadaan sekolah mulai ramai, siswa – siswi mulai berdatangan satu persatu hingga bel masuk terdengar dan rutinitas seorang pelajar pun dimulai.

Seperti keadaan sebelum – sebelumnya setiap pergantian bulan akan ada rolling tempat duduk yang dilakukan di kelas Luhan.

"Uwee aku duduk di nomor 4 itu artinya aku didepan." renggek Baekhyun

"Sudahlah Baek, terima saja sebulan ini kau menjadi anak rajin." sahut Luhan

"Kau duduk dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku di bangku 9 berada di barisan kedua, _dan itu artinya aku bisa lebih dekat menatap Oh saem_ " kata Luhan

"Kau dimana Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku dibelakang nomor 20" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jja kita pindah aku akan merindukan contekanmu Lu." sahut Baekhyun

"Dasar sudah pindah sana!" usir Luhan

"Hai Lu, kita bersebelahan." sapa Kai

"Oh, hai Kai." jawab Luhan

Semua telah menempati posisi bangku masing-masing, meski demikian masih ada yang merasa tidak rela untuk pindah dari bangku lama mereka.

-00-

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak terasa jadwal ujian semakin dekat. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo maupun siswa seangkatan mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan ujian yang akan mereka tempuh. Sudah hampir 2 bulan ini Luhan ditemani Sehun untuk persiapan ujian, seperti saat ini di apartmen Sehun pada Sabtu malam pun mereka masih membahas soal – soal yang sekiranya akan keluar ketika ujian nanti.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8 dimana sudah lebih dari 4 jam Luhan berkutat dengan buku – buku dan angka – angka, membuatnya mulai merasa lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? seharian di sekolah ia sudah mempelajari semua materi dan sekarang bahkan kekasihnya masih menyuruhnya untuk belajar. Tanpa sadar saat Sehun tengah membacakan soal yang terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur baginya secara perlahan ia memejamkan mata diatas tumpukan bukunya.

Merasa dengan suasana aneh dan tidak ada respon Luhan, Sehun melirik kearah kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala berada diatas tumpukan buku pelajarannya.

"Apa aku keterlaluan hingga kau terlihat lelap sekali?" kata Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan dan membenarkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh bebas menutup wajah cantiknya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sehun pun menggendong Luhan untuk beristirahat dengan nyaman di ranjang miliknya dan membereskan buku – buku Luhan.

-00-

Sang mentari dengan gagahnya telah berdiri diatas langit menampakan sinarnya dan berhasil mengusik kedua insan yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi mereka. Merasa terusik dengan cahaya sang mentari yang semakin panas, Luhan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Saat matanya telah terbuka sempurna wajah damai milik Sehun menyapanya, betapa meronanya Luhan menatap kekasihnya secara dekat, tak pernah terbayangkan bisa seintim ini dengan dia berada di pelukan Sehun. Ia menikmati setiap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun, seakan ingin waktu berhenti ia rela jika harus berada dalam posisi berpelukan dengan Sehun seharian.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Lu, taukah kau wajahmu seperti anak kecil." sahut Sehun dengan tiba – tiba dan sukses membuat Luhan malu akan kegiatan menatap sang kekasih.

"Aish mengganggu, apa kau yang memindahkanku kemari?" tanyanya

"Lalu kau ingin siapa yang memindahkanmu?" sahut Sehun

"Huh kau menyebalkan tuan Oh." katanya sambil beranjak bangun dari ranjang. "Tapi terima kasih." tambahnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah kejadian pagi tadi, kini Luhan dan Sehun menikmati sarapan bersama ala Luhan di meja makannya. Tiba – tiba ponsel putih milik Luhan berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo, ada apa Baek?"

"..."

"Ehm, jam berapa?" tanya Luhan

"..."

"Baiklah. Oke!"

Setelah meletakan ponselnya, Luhan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengajakku jalan – jalan, boleh ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Baiklah aku juga mau mencari buku, mau ku antar?" tanya Sehun.

"Jika tidak keberatan." jawab Luhan.

Setelah perbincangan tersebut mereka melanjutkan acara sarapan bersama dengan hikmat. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan merekan pun berangkat ke sebuah dept store di pusat kota Seoul. Setibanya disana mereka berpisah di tempat parkir tanpa sadar ada yang tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

"Aku punya kartu mu Lu, saem." gumam lelaki tersebut

-00-

Selama seharian penuh Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengelilingi department store itu. Puas mengelilingi hampir seluruh toko disana mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama dan melanjutkan acara bergosip ala gadis – gadis.

"Hei Baek, bagaimana dengan kencan butamu kemarin?" tanya Luhan

"Kurasa aku menemukan sosok yang benar – benar membuatku nyaman, dia dewasa, suka tersenyum dan yang pasti dia sangaaaaaaaaaaat sempurna di mataku. Ya walau dia lebih tua beberapa tahun diatas ku tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan itu yang terpenting aku nyaman dengan dia dan aku rasa sebentar lagi dia akan menembakku lihat saja." jawab Baekhyun dengan antusiasnya

"Kau percaya diri sekali nona Byun" cibir Kyungsoo

"Lalu bagaiman denganmu Kyung?" tanya Luhan

" Aku tak ada yang sesuai dengan seleraku" jawab Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana mau cocok jika seleranya si hitam Kai." sahut Baekhyun

"Jadi kau masih menyukai pria itu? Oh...ayolah Kyung, jika kau benar – benar menyukainya nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Bahkan kita sudah hampir lulus dan kau masih takut juga? Hanya mengagumi dari kejauhan, jika dihitung – hitung sudah 3 tahun kau mengagumi dia." sahut Luhan

"Tapi dia menyukai gadis lain." jawab Kyungsoo

"Mwo, Nugu?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu, Kyung." tambah Baekhyun

' _bukan dia menyukaimu, Lu. Tak sadarkah kau akan tatapan Kai saat menatapmu? Gadis itu kau Lu!'_

"Aku harap seperti itu" kata Kyungsoo

"Oh iya siapa nama lelaki yang mampu menaklukkan seorang nona Byun" tanya Luhan

"Dia, seorang Dosen di salah satu Universitas di Seoul, namanya Park Chan Yeol dan ini fotonya" kata Baekhyun

"Mwo Park Chan Yeol?" kata Luhan

"Kau mengenal Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun

' _Tidak mungkin! Kenapa dunia sempit sekali? Kenapa bukan Park Chanyeol lainnya ? Kenapa si Yoda oppa? ini bisa gawat!'_

"Bukan aku salah orang" kata Luhan

Saat mereka tengah asik makan, tiba – tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi dan ia segera menjawabnya.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana."

"..."

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang dahulu, sampai bertemu di sekolah besok." kata Luhan sambil membereskan barang – barangnya.

"Dia aneh sekali" selidik Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah mungkin dia sedang benar – benar sibuk" sahut Kyungsoo.

Luhan menemui Sehun diparkiran mobil saat mereka berpisah, dengan buru – buru ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Ia sangat tau bagaimana jika kedua sahabatnya sedang penasaran dengan sesuatu. Setelah Luhan masuk Sehun langsung melaju meninggalkan Dept store tersebut.

"Oppa, apa kau tau pasangan kencan buta Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol oppa" kata Luhan dengan antusias

"Aku sudah tau, karena Chanyeol kemarin meminta informasi padaku" sahut Sehun

"Ish oppa ga asik" sahut Luhan.

-00-

Ahkir – ahkir ini hubungan Luhan dan Sehun sedikit merenggang akibat jadwal Ujian Luhan sehingga membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Hari telah berganti masa ujia telah usai dan rutinitas sebagai pelajar telah menanti.

"Loh isinya habis." gumam Luhan menatap pensilnya.

"Pakai ini dulu." tawar Kai.

"Terima kasih Kai." jawab Luhan.

' _Padahal aku tak ingin berhubungan dengannya, nanti Kyungsoo salah paham'_

Tiba – tiba Kai memberi sebuah surat kepada Luhan dan membuat ia tercengang membaca isi surat itu.

 **Apakah kau tidak punya pacar? Jika tidak maukah kau jadi pacarku?**

' _Yang benar saja dia menembakku, ku jawab baik – baik saja'_

Segera Luhan membalasnya.

 **Maaf aku sudah punya pacar.**

 **Pacarmu siapa? Pasti bukan anak kelas sini, beri tahu aku dulu baru aku menyerah.**

' _kenapa dia memaksa,? Gawat ini'_

 **Kai, kau tak mengenalnya.**

 **Kalau gitu kenalkan padaku**

' _Dasar keras kepala!'_

 **Ngak, ah! Kenapa aku harus mengenalkan ke kamu?**

 **Kalau begitu aku tak akan menyerah**

' _Gawat, ternyata dia sangat keras kepala'_

Tapi tiba – tiba...

"Kalau mau menyatakkan cinta lakukan saat istirahat jangan saat pelajaran saya." sahut Ahn Saem mengambil kertas surat Kai dan Luhan.

Usai mengajar di kelas Luhan dan Kai, Ahn saem melaporkan perbuatan Luhan dan Kai saat pelajaran kepada Sehun, selaku wali kelas mereka.

"Mr. Oh, belakangan ini murid di kelas anda agak keterlaluan. Tolong ingatkan mereka!" kata Ahn saem sambil menyerahkan surat Kai pada Sehun.

"Iya, terima kasih akan aku tegur mereka." kata Sehun sambil membaca surat tersebut.

-00-

Setelah kejadian surat itu, Kai semakin bersikeras meminta bertemu dengan kekasih Luhan hingga pada ahkirnya Luhan harus mempertemukan Kai dengan kekasih bayarannya.

"Hai, kenalkan aku Park Chan Yeol kekasih Luhan." sapa Chan yeol

"Sekarang kau paham kan dia kekasih ku." kata Luhan

"Aku tidak suka dibongongi, kurasa dia bukan kekasihmu." jawab Kai

"K-kai kau ngomong apa sih? Dia kekasih ku." jawab Luhan

"Terus terang sajalah, kekasihmu Oh saem kan? Aku melihatmu turun dari mobil Oh saem." kata Kai

"Kau mengancamnya?" bentak Chanyeol

"Bukan! Sejak dulu aku menyukai Luhan, tapi Luhan selalu melihat kearah Oh saem." sahut Kai

"Maaf Kai, ku hargai perasaanmu tapi aku hanya bisa memikirkan Oh saem." sela Luhan

"Kupikir Luhan hanyalah pelarian bagi Oh saem, masa kalian ngak bisa kencan seperti biasa. Aku bisa menemanimu jika kau ingin bertemu, aku bisa bertemu kapan saja. Kamu tak akan tahan dengan hubungan ini terus menerus karena itu pikirkanlah diriku, Lu." kata Kai sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Ku kira dia orang jahat, ternyata dia orang yang baik." kata Chanyeol "Lu?" sapanya lagi

"Aku ini memang bodoh ya? kata – kata Kai barusan aku ingin mendengarkannnya dari orang itu" ucap Luhan sembari menutup matanya menahan bulir – bulir krystal itu jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Kau ada waktu setelah ini?" sahut Chanyeol

"Eh?!"

"Kita kencan yuk!" ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik Luhan menuju tempat yang sebenarnya ingin didatangi Chanyeol.

-00-

"Selamat datang." ucap pelayan.

"Aku Chanyeol apa mereka sudah datang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sudah. Silahkan masuk!"

"Terima kasih. Lu, ayo kemari. Selain di sekolah kamu bisa bertemu dia kan, sekarang kami mau minum – minum." ucap Chanyeol. "Maaf terlambat ya." ucapnya

"Lama banget kau Yoda, acaranya sudah dimulai." sahut Tao

"Luhan kenapa disini?" tanya Sehun. Ternyata di tempat itu bukan hanya ada Tao tapi juga Sehun.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tao

"Dia hartanya si cadel itu." ucap Chanyeol

"Kyaa, jadi kau kekasihnya? Kau cantik sekali. Ayo duduk sini." goda Tao

"Iya." balas Luhan

"Aku hari ini pura – pura jadi pacarnya, dude." lapor Chanyeol pada Sehun dengan gayanya yang absurd.

"Jangan bercanda! Anak dibawah umur diajak minum." ucap Sehun

"Lihatlah! Dia menikmati acaranya. Seharusnya kau bersikap lembut, dude, kasian Luhan tadi itu.." perkataan Chanyeol langsung dipotong oleh Sehun.

"Jangan ikut campur! Ini masalah kami berdua. Jangan ikut campur!" tegas Sehun pada Chanyeol. Luhan ayo kuantar pulang." kata Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"Yah! cadel aku yang mengajaknya. Luhan ga salah, kau ini terlalu membatasi kekasihmu" protes Chanyeol.

Sehun mencengkram kuat tangan Luhan dan menariknya keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Oppa, sa-sakit." kata Luhan

"Ah, maaf. Kenapa kau ikut dengan Chanyeol begitu saja?" tanya Sehun

"Eh?!"

"Kamu harusnya lebih berhati – hati, kamu terlalu lengah Lu"

"Kenapa oppa begitu marah? Apa aku begitu membuatmu marah? Padahal aku hanya ingin bersama mu." kata Luhan sambil menangis.

"Senyumanmu bahkan belakangan ini bisa dihitung dengan jari, entah siapa yang akan repot melihatku menangis. Siapa yang akan tahan dengan hubungan seperti ini." kata Luhan sambil pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan restoran.

Seakan berubah menjadi patung, Sehun hanya bisa melihat Luhan berjalan meninggalkannya. Semua organ tubuhnya kaku mencerna kata – kata Luhan seakan tak punya tenaga untuk menghampiri kekasihnya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Ia hanya bisa melihat sosok yang amat ia cintai menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

-00-

Setelah pulang dengan keadaan menangis kemarin malam Luhan, langsung tertidur dikamarnya dan terbangun pagi sekali.

' _aku tak ingin orang lain berkata seperti itu, aku tak boleh begini terus'_ katanya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia telah memikirkan masalahnya dan Sehun. Ia sadar tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini. Bukankah ia ingin dipandang pantas bersanding dengan kekasihnya itu? Akhirnya ia memutuskan menemui Sehun untuk meminta maaf atas kelaluannya yang menurutnya kekanak – kanakan. Ia pun kemudian mulai bersiap-siap menemui Sehun sekaligus berangkat ke sekolah.

"Tumben berangkat cepat?" tanya Eomma Luhan.

"Aku mau mampir kesuatu tempat dulu." kata Luhan sambil keluar.

' _Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menuntut dan tidak memahami posisi Oh saem, tapi aku berharap semoga perasaanku bisa pulih seperti semula, aku hanya perlu bersabar hingga lulus sekolah. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya atas keegoisanku selama ini'_

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Luhan saat berjalan menuju Apartment Sehun. Saat Luhan tiba di apaprtment Sehun dan hendak masuk ke kamar sang kekasih, ia nelihat pintu kamar kekasihnya terbuka dan menampakan sang kekasih dengan seorang wanita, yang Luhan temui kemarin malam, ya wanita itu teman Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar sang kekasih.

-00-

Hancur, marah, sedih itulah yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang hingga menuntunnya berjalan ke sekolah yang masih terlihat sepi. Ia mendudukan diri di bangku kelasnya yang masih kosong, menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Semua berterbangan dalam benak Luhan, ingin Luhan lari dari keadaan ini hingga suara pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ternyata kau disini, apa kau begadang?" tanya Sehun.

Tiba – tiba Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya, membuat dirinya dan Sehun terjatuh.

"Apa-apan kau? Bodoh! bahaya kalau ada yang melihat." kata Sehun sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Luhan.

"Wanita itu menginap di rumah anda kan saem?" tanya Luhan.

"Bicara apa kau ini Lu?" elak Sehun.

Luhan seakan tuli ia meraih kacamata Sehun dan memeluknyya semakin erat.

"Jangan main – main! nanti yang lain tahu." kata Sehun, masih berusaha melepas pelukan Luhan.

"Jangan bergerak atau aku akan bereriak, aku tidak bohong. Aku serius saem." ancam Luhan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

Ya, Luhan memberanikan dirinya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kekasih mereka berciuman di kelas tanpa memperdulikan bilamana tiba – tiba ada siswa yang masuk dan memergoki mereka tengah berciuman panas disana. Luhan mengahkiri ciuman tersebut dan kembali menatap sang kekasih.

"Kamu begitu takut rahasia kita terbongkar, aku tak perduli yang lain tahu! Saem bisa bertindak bebas tapi disisi lain mengekangku, aku tidak paham dengan maksudmu. Wanita itu, Tao, menginap di apartmentmu kan?" tanya Luhan sambil menangis.

"Jadi kau melihatnya?" jawab Sehun

"Saem tidak mau memeluk ku, tapi memeluk wanita lain dengan mudahnya." kata Luhan

"Kau salah paham, kemarin aku mabuk dan dia yang membopongku pulang." kata Sehun

"Ternyata Saem egois dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri."

"Jangan ngaco kamu. Masyarakat tidak sebaik apa yang kamu pikirkan. Aku sendiri sedang berpikir" kata Sehun

"Sudah cukup! Saem hanya bisa ngomong. Aku tidak tahan lagi, lebih baik aku pacaran dengan Kai atau Chanyeol oppa ketimbang dengan saem, mereka baik hati dan selalu bisa menemuiku mereka lebih baik dari pada saem yang egois."

"Begitu ya, mungkin lebih baik bagimu menjalin kisah asmara layaknya anak SMU lainnya. Kalau menjalin hubungan denganku membuat kau begitu menderita lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita." ucap Sehun sambil pergi meninggalkan Luhan termenung dilantai kelas.

"Oppa!" panggil Luhan

"Sekarang terserah padamu Lu." kata Sehun sambil menutup pintu tersebut.

' _Dia pasti berbohong, dia akan berbalik dan tersenyum kepaadaku. Tapi yang berpikir begitu hanya aku'_

Bel berbunyi semua siswa telah berada didalam kelas. Pelajaran berjalan lancar hingga bel istirahat pun berbunyi, dengan pikiran yang sangat kacau Luhan memilih pergi ke rooftop untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kai tiba – tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Maaf! Atas perkataanku kemarin. Aku tak berhak akan pilihan yang telah kau ambil. Aku hargai semuanya, aku akan berusaha merelakanmu, tapi maukah kau tetap menjadi temanku seperti sebelumnya?" tanya Kai

"Percuma, hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir." kata Luhan meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

Luhan berjalan menuju toilet dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara.

"Apa kau ingat dengan Yunho saem, Kyung? Saem kita saat SMP dulu. Aku dengar setelah kita lulus dia berhenti bekerja. Konon dia punya affair dengan muridnya dan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah." kata Baekhyun.

"Yang benar? Kau tau Lu?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak." jawab Luhan agak gugup. Ia teringat akan Sehun dan kisah cinta mereka.

"Murid itu lebih muda dari kita. Aku tak menyangka Yunho saem suka dengan anak kecil bahkan katanya sampai punya anak." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Konyol sekali. Tapi bukankah Yunho saem masih muda? Mungkin seumuran Sehun saem atau lebih tua dari Sehun saem. Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga si murid? " tanya Kyungsoo

"Kelurga si murid terpaksa pindah karena di gunjingkan terus." kata Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Pasti berat ya?" sahut Kyungsoo

"A-aaku ke toilet dulu." sela Luhan

Dia berlari menuju toilet tanpa memerdulikan siswa – siswi yang ia tabrak, segera mungkin ia masuk ke bilik pojok tersebut.

' _Mugkin cinta mereka memang murni tapi mereka pasti tak bisa bilang ke orang lain. Seberapa serius hubungan mereka, hubungan yang dianggap aneh dan melanggar aturan seperti hubungan kami. Aku sadar aku telah berkata kasar terhadapnya. Padahal dia hanya ingin melindungiku dan aku hanya melihat apa yang ada didepan mataku. Aku begitu menginginkan cintanya tetapi kenapa aku malah melepaskannya. Apa aku masih bisa kembali lagi padanya? Aku telah melukai perasaanya, dia pasti telah membenciku dan semua ini sudah terlambat untuk aku menyadarinya'_

Luhan terus menangis menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat semua semakin rumit dan berantakan. Dilain tempat, Sehun pun merasakan ketidaknyamanan akan kejadian ini semua terasa aneh dan mengganjal dalam benaknya, apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah pilihan yang benar atau tidak? Hanya itu yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang hingga suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Saem tidak mengajar?" sahut seorang siswi memanggilnya.

' _Luhan' ucapnya dalam hati._

Sayangnya siswi itu bukan Luhan. "Pelajaran mau dimulai sebentar lagi. Kenapa Saem masih berada disini?" tanya siswi itu lagi.

"Oh, iya terima kasih sudah memberi tahu." sahut Sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan siswi itu.

Semua berjalan hingga sang matahari telah digantikan sang bulan, seakan penat dengan keadaan hari ini Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Chanyeol.

"Oh ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol

"Hanya mampir, nih oleh – oleh." kata Sehun

"Bukankah kau bilang tak ingin kemari lagi?"

"Habis hanya kau yang menganggur di hari sabtu. Hey, Hyung. Apa benar kelinci konon bisa mati karena kesepian?"

"Hey, kau kerasukan apa memanggilku hyung? Dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau memelihara kelinci?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ishh...jawab saja apa susahnya sih. Lagipula kelincinya sudah kabur, atau mungkin sekarang akulah kelinci kesepian itu, entahlah, mungkin sekarang dia sedang tertawa." jawab Sehun.

-00-

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, tanpa terasa sudah 6 bulan Luhan berpisah dengan Sehun. Meski waktu begitu cepat berlalu namun perasaan Luhan pada Sehun masih tetap sama dan yang paling menyakitkan bagi Luhan adalah harus melihat wajah Sehun yang bukan kekasihnya setiap hari.

Pelajaran yang paling menyenangkan membuatku menderita dan aku selalu menunduk. Kini tiba lah saat – saat terakhirku melihat wajahnya di hari kelulusanku ini.

"Jadi kau tidak jadi mengambil pekerjaan part time yang ditawarkan Jongin, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo

Luhan hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Aku merasa pekerjaan part time itu tidak cocok denganku." kata Luhan

"Dicoba saja dulu kalau benar-benar tidak cocok kau bisa berhenti kan." bujuk Kyungsoo

"Lalu apa rencanamu Lu untuk mengisi liburan ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku mungkin akan mengambil kursus bahasa Inggris dan memasak." jawab Luhan

"Hah" Baekhyun menarik napas berat. "Selama liburan ini kita akan sibuk sendiri-sendiri, aku harap sebelum liburan usai dan kita memulai masa orientasi mahasiwa kita dapat liburan bersama." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Hai semua, hai Kyungie." sapa Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu kalian?" tunjuk Luhan.

"Iya Rusa, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi berpacaran 2 minggu lalu." jawab Kai

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kalian jahat .." ucap Luhan terpotong oleh interupsi seseorang yang sangat Luhan hafal suaranya.

"Semuanya silakan menuju aula." interupsi Sehun

Ini adalah hari terahir dimana Luhan dapat menatap dan mendengar suaranya, setelah acara ini Luhan resmi lulus dan meingkalkan segala kenangan yang ada disini.

' _Semua telah berakhir songsaenim tercintaku' ucapnya dalam hati_

"Luhan" panggil Sehun

"Eh? Oh Saem memanggil Luhan ada apa ya?" bisik para siswa di sekitar mereka.

' _Dia memanggilku dan berjalan kemari. Ada apa ini?'_

"Aku ada tawaran pekerjaan untukmu. Pekerjaan yang sangat bagus, cocok untukmu dimana kamu telah direkrut sebelumnya dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." kata Sehun dengan lembut sambil melihat reaksi Luhan. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." tambah Sehun. "Luhan~ah, ayo kita menikah!"

Sehun telah memantapkan hatinya memilih Luhan. Enam bulan hanya berstatus sebagai guru dan murid membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan. Ia membutuhkan Luhan disampingnya. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan melamar Luhan ditengah acara kelulusan gadis itu, disaksikan hampir seluruh siswa.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir calon istrinya itu. Bukan ciuman nafsu tapi sebuah ciuman penuh cinta. Luhan yang awalnya seolah tak merespon akhirnya membalas ciuman Sehun. Mereka saling berciuman selama beberapa detik, mengabaikan orang-orang yang telah berkerumun di sekitar mereka.

Sehun kemudian mengakhiri ciuman mereka, namun tak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Luhan dalam seraya tersenyum, lalu ia berbisik kepada Luhan.

"Hanya aku yang bisa jadi pasanganmu. Dan hanya kau yang bisa jadi pasanganku. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, Lu, sejak awal kita bertemu."

-00-

 _ **3 tahun kemudian ...**_

"Oh saem ada telepon untukmu." kata Mrs. Kim

"Baik alihkan sambungannya. Halo, Apa? Baiklah aku akan kesana" kata Sehun sambil menutup telepon tersebut.

"Besok saja kalian tanyakan padaku" kata Sehun pada murid yang sedang bertanya padanya mengenai materi pelajarannya sambil membereskan barangnya terburu-buru.

"Memang ada apa saem? Anda terlihat terburu-buru?" tanya murid itu.

"Tampaknya istriku mau melahirkan." kata Sehun bergegas pergi dari ruang guru.

"Dasar, kan belum tentu sekarang melahirkannya." kata Mrs. Youn

"Istrinya Oh saem bukankah lulusan sekolah sini kan?" tanya murid itu lagi.

"Kalian tahu juga?"

"Itu legenda terkenal diantara kami. Romantisnya dilamar saat kelulusan." jawab murid tersebut

"Ngomong – ngomong soal anak, Oh saem pernah bilang kalau anaknya mirip dengannya padahal kan anaknya belum lahir? Oh saem pandai mengarang ya." celoteh siswi bernama Jangmi

"Mengarang ? Kalian pikir dia guru bahasa?" celetuk Mrs. Youn. "Sudah lebih baik kalian kembali ke kelas." perintahnya.

 _ **Entah kenapa demam berubah menjadi gairah hari – hari yang kau cinta berubah menjadi sayang ditemani canda tawa keluarga kecil kita bersama malaikat – malaikat ini yang Tuhan titipkan dari surga, semoga kita terus bersatu dan hanya kematian yang memisahkan kita..**_

END

Terima Kasih yang telah menyempatkan membaca story Vii atau hanya menscroll cerita ini.

Wanna Review Juseyoooo ^_^v


End file.
